Port Royal Founder - Jaque Woods
Jaque Woods - Port Royal Founder Born : March 20, 1649 - France Died : April 3, 1711 - England Founded Port Royal : November 7, 1680 Early life Jaque Wods lived a small town life in Paris as a Newboy until the age of 13. He had nothing to worry about for most of his life. Jaque Did not think he would be able to expand his travels, he mostly thought he would walk down streets throwing newspapers to people until he died. His Father was a Theif.. Jaque would never reply to "I love you son" or anything like that. His dad was on the most wanted list in France. He had been noted that he stole $900 dollars worth of items and over 70 parts of jewelry. His mother was not known by him well, in 1656 when Jaque was 7, His mother left for 4 years to go to Spain. When she came back, The police arrived to her door shortly after her trip. They Claimed therselves as the EITC, arrested her and she sat in jail for 2 years. When she was let out she only lived 2 more weeks until dying of a fever. The Voyage Jaque First set sail in 1674 as a Captain of the French Widower. The ship carried Cargo and a Crew, They went to Ireland for a brief trip to stay. They ended up staying for awhile. When they found out about America years later they thought the would be able to trade with Natives there. He set sail with 35 crew members in 1678. The journey was Very long, in just 1 year 35 passengers went down to 29. Then in 1680 about November 6.. it was a dark night where only 24 crew members remained alive. They spotted land and head for port the following day. When they arrived they didnt find much, It was a flat land getting hilly towards north, then in the background there was Serveral huge bumbs, it got rocky towards the right. Thankfully the crew brought food, and supplies to make buildings and tents, and fires. They found caves with deer and other animals to hunt. Then a month later they established their first building, Graham Marsh Imports, Names after the Doctor on the ship who helped the ill. Jaque also made a Royal dock, which then gave him the idea to make the island named.. Port Royal Port Royal had only 1 building until February 1681. Then they created The Rowdy Rooster, McCracken's Weaponary and 4 other shops including 3 houses. Then finally in 1683 they created Fort Charles, it was a Town hall at first with a 2/3 mile walk to the house. They would also use it as a church and memorial home. Jaque's Following Life Port Royal went from about 30 people to about 120 people in 3 years, Jaque sailed back to France in 1692, staying in Port Royal for 12 years. When he got back he staying in France for a while, Then in 1710 the King of England wanted to speak to him about Port Royal. The king said he was amazed at the discovery Jaque made. He told him EITC members would come and help the survivers at the island. What he said was a lie. The island got conquered by the EITC for 6 years, the people who did not follow the laws were killed. And placed in the Graveyard. Port Royal then was invaded by Pirates, who had came with anger to destroy the people who conquered the land a short time ago. But Somewhere.. Somehow Jaque Le Wood's Ghost, storms Port Royal Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO